


Good Morning

by berrypvrrfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, JongKai - Freeform, Jongincest, Kaicest, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Twins, slight daddy kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypvrrfect/pseuds/berrypvrrfect
Summary: Kai thought it was too early to bother undressing and Jongin appreciated it much more than he thought he would.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/berrypvrrfect/status/865308757911363586) (nsfw)

Jongin groaned quietly, his arms folded beneath the pillows as he laid comfortably on his stomach, his body practically sinking into the mattress after a restful sleep. He could feel the bed move as his brother stirred beside him, Jongin being too tired to notice exactly what he was doing up this early on the weekend. He lazily rubbed his eyes with his fist, not wanting to open his eyes just yet to avoid the bright sunlight filtering in through the small space between the curtains, hoping to get at least another hour of uninterrupted beauty rest.

“Jongin…”

His ears perked up the slightest bit. He heard his brother say his name, but from the airy tone of his voice and the unmissable hitch of his breath, he didn’t think it was directed towards him.

He dared to crack open an eye.

Kai had his eyes closed, his head cushioned by a large feathery pillow, and his hand shoved down the front of his shorts, moving at a languid pace as his lips parted to breathe through his mouth with short, heady pants. Jongin nearly gasped, holding his breath as he watched his twin gradually pick up the pace, the sound becoming wet and – wait, was he using lube?

“ _Jongin_ …” Kai moaned, sounding more desperate this time. Jongin blushed up to his ears as he closed his eyes and tried to pretend to still be asleep, but memories from the previous night of being forced down into the mattress and spread out filled his mind and made it hard to ignore Kai’s little whimpers.

Wait, why was he whimpering?

Jongin was pulled from his failed attempt at ignoring his brother as lips started to kiss the space between his shoulder blades, hands roaming delicately down his sides as Kai kissed up towards the side of his neck.

“Jongin…” he whispered, his hard cock pressing against Jongin’s hip as he came closer. “Nini bear, wake up.”

Jongin exhaled softly, opening his eyes to look over at Kai. “Again, already?” He was still sore from last night, and if Kai had any ideas about fucking him again, he would find himself using a fleshlight instead of his ass for once.

“Come on babe,” Kai crooned, his fingers running through Jongin’s hair. “Don’t want to?” Kai sat up behind him, straddling Jongin’s thigh before leaning over him and grinding against his ass that was barely covered beneath tiny pink retro running shorts with white trim. “I could always _make_ you.”

Jongin tensed at that, inhaling sharply as Kai palmed his ass with both hands and squeezed. He mulled over it for as long as he could before all rational thought eluded him. Kai started sliding his thumbs beneath his shorts to pull apart his ass cheeks, even being so bold as to tease his puckering rim.

“Then – aahh… t-then make me…”

Kai didn’t hesitate after that, wasting no time as he gripped Jongin’s sides tightly and turned him over onto his back, his hand kneading the front of Jongin’s little shorts. Jongin blinked rapidly and looked down at Kai’s waist, seeing the damp outline of the lube. His hard cock was inside his shorts that were nearly as short as his own, more wetness gathered further below between his legs.

“W-what’re you…”

Kai smirked, riding Jongin’s thigh as he reached inside Jongin’s shorts and pulled them down just far enough to pull his cock out. “Did you think you’d get off that easily, baby boy? Assumed I’d fuck you since you’re such a needy little slut?” Kai grinned wider at Jongin as he sputtered, his blush deepening as Kai’s hand that was still slightly sticky with lube brought him to half-hardness. Jongin hated to admit how much his brother’s filthy words turned him on, but his body betrayed his pride as he became harder in Kai’s grasp.

“I thought…”

“That’s right, you thought,” Kai chastised, hovering over Jongin as his hand sped up. “You think too much, baby brother… let me ease your mind.”

Jongin was still perplexed, still hardly awake as he tried to figure out just what Kai had in mind, his own hands reaching up to hold Kai’s hips.

Kai closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning lewdly as he kept grinding against Jongin’s thigh and managing to get Jongin’s leg damp. “That’s it… now you’re getting it…”

“Getting… nngh, getting what?” Jongin panted, little pearls of precum gathering at the tip of his fully hard cock.

“Jonginnie, you’re smarter than that…” Kai reached beneath himself hastily and pulled his shorts to the side, moving to straddle Jongin’s waist and positioning himself above Jongin’s length. He grasped Jongin’s cock and led it to his entrance, Jongin’s head spinning as Kai teased himself with the tip before slowly sinking down. He buried Jongin’s cock inside him inch by inch until he was filled to the hilt. “Fuck…”

“Hyung,” Jongin breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he pieced together that Kai must have been using the lube to finger himself earlier as well, unable to catch his breath as Kai started riding him. “W-what… what brought this on?”

Kai reached into his own shorts to pull his identical cock out before resting his hands on Jongin’s chest, his thumbs circling Jongin’s sensitive nipples and moaning as the action made his brother’s spine arch up from the bed and inadvertently buck his hips up into him. “Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” he teased, spreading his thighs out as far as they’d stretch without making his shorts dig into his skin. His cock slapped against Jongin’s stomach each time he bounced, that playful gleam returning to his eyes that Jongin’s knew so well. “You love how it feels, don’t you, baby brother? You love feeling helpless beneath me, even when it’s your cock doing the fucking…”

Jongin moaned shamelessly at that, reaching to grasp Kai’s cock and jerk him off as Kai’s hand slid up his arm to hold his other wrist down above his head. “Y-yes… fuck, yes…”

“You like being my good little boy, don’t you?”

Jongin whimpered, looking down between them to watch his cock slide in and out of his twin, his muscular thighs clenching as Kai slammed down harder. His attention returned as one hand moved to grip both of his wrists at once, the other hand lightly smacking his cheek before gripping his chin harshly.

“Answer me, slut,” Kai hissed, his gaze hard as he forced Jongin to make eye contact.

“Y-yes,” Jongin answered, gasping as Kai slowed down and started grinding his hips with his cock fully inside him.

“Yes what?”

Jongin swallowed hard. “Yes sir…”

“Good boy.”

Jongin cried out as Kai released his wrists and leaned back, steadying himself on Jongin’s legs as he started riding him harder, his ass slapping against Jongin’s thighs with each bounce. Kai panted and guided Jongin’s hand that had fallen slack to his cock, moaning when Jongin started stroking him again, his stamina starting to wither from his relentless movements.

“Fuck,” Kai groaned. “Fuck me, Jonginnie… aahh, f-fuck me like you mean it.”

Jongin whined, his hand sliding up and down faster over his brother’s cock as he gripped Kai’s waist with his free hand and started thrusting up. He earned a piercing cry from his brother as Kai’s thighs trembled.

“Shit… shit, I’m gonna cum…” Kai peered down at Jongin through half-lidded eyes before swatting his hand away and replacing it with his own, stroking himself as Jongin gripped his hips and fucked up into him as he was told. Kai met his thrusts as he kept riding him, their skin slapping loudly until Kai’s movements became less coordinated, losing his rhythm as his legs started to shake. “A-aah!”

Jongin flinched and whimpered as the first spurts of cum landed on his stomach, Kai’s hands bracing themselves against Jongin’s shoulders and pinning him down as he came across Jongin’s chest. Jongin slowed his thrusts, breathing erratically as Kai caught his breath. His cock still twitched as the last few pumps of cum covered the skin between them, Kai smearing it with his fingers and bringing them up to Jongin’s lips to suck. Jongin opened his mouth obediently, the taste bitter on his tongue as Kai started moving again, making him whimper against his fingers.

“Cum inside me, Jonginnie… listen to your Hyung…” Kai purred, his cheeks dusted pink and his messy morning hair sticking to his forehead. He was only older by two minutes, but Jongin couldn’t help but want to obey.

“Y-yes sir…” Jongin whimpered, reaching around to grab handfuls of Kai’s clothed ass as his brother leaned down and laid against his slick chest, his hands in Jongin’s hair and tugging as he lifted his hips up and down rigorously. Jongin gasped as his cock slid in and out of his brother’s tight, wet heat, his mind foggy as he became lightheaded and felt the beginnings of his release creep beneath his skin. “H-hyung!” Jongin felt the blood rush to his head and his thighs quiver as he came, filling Kai as he continued to ride him relentlessly until he was twitching and begging him to stop. He grew more sensitive by the second until Kai finally pulled himself off of him, the sensation slick and wet as his cum dripped out of his brother and combined with the sheen of lube that coated Jongin’s cock.

They both breathed harshly for a few moments before joining their lips hastily, breathless and lazy as their mouths molded together. Kai hummed happily when Jongin whined as he bit into his lip, licking into Jongin’s mouth afterward before resting their foreheads together, looking into each other’s tired eyes that were still lined with crusty skin in the corners from sleep.

“Good morning, Jonginnie,” Kai cooed, kissing Jongin’s nose as he pet his hair.

“Asshole,” Jongin quipped, grinning tiredly as he shoved Kai off of him and smacked his ass. “You owe me breakfast.”

Kai pouted, betraying his domineering facade from earlier as he adjusted his now dirtied shorts. “I made breakfast yesterday,” he whined, sticking out his lower lip.

“You should’a thought about that before you decided to go all ‘daddy dom’ on me first thing in the morning.” Jongin rolled over on top of Kai, laying on his stomach and kicking his legs in the air behind him, his shorts still only half on his body. “Because now I feel all floaty and soft, so you gotta take care of me.”

Kai opened his mouth to protest but Jongin giggled, his lips making that little baby bird shaped pout that he _knows_ Kai can’t resist, making him sigh and give up. “Fine, you win. Although… you should try calling me daddy sometime, don’t you think?” he suggested, raising a brow and smirking to press his luck.

“You wish,” Jongin scoffed, tugging the comforter over his head and snuggling beneath it, looking up at Kai with big, soft eyes. “Can I have scrambled eggs with cheese please?”

Kai leaned in and kissed Jongin’s forehead before sitting up. “Anything you want, baby.” He slid out of bed and pulled off his damp shorts, opening the dresser drawer to find a clean pair of boxer briefs before pulling them on and making his way towards the bedroom door.

Jongin eyed his brother’s bare ass, biting his lip and burrowing himself further into the blanket before muttering “thank you daddy.” He intended for it to sound cheeky, but his secret enthusiasm for the term was evident in the way his tone pitched higher near the end and his voice cracked.

Kai swore he would’ve fucked the life out of Jongin right then and there if his dick wasn’t stuck in recovery mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter [@berrypvrrfect](https://twitter.com/berrypvrrfect)


End file.
